


Curandera

by Badassbitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curandera, F/M, Healer, Hispanic Reader, Medicine Woman - Freeform, Shamanism, Translations in Notes, Witch?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:24:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is in Spanish but the story is in English. I'm Hispanic so I thought this would be a cool story to put out there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curandera

Dean looked like shit he felt like he was hungover. But an aspirin and a bottle of water wouldn't cure this. The fucking witch that put this on him was a complete bitch and he hopes she's burning in hell.

 

"I knew you shouldn't have shot the bitch down now I'm stuck with this curse I hate witches" Dean cursed and threw up in a bucket Sam had previously provided. "Yeah sure." Sam rolled his eyes and continued his search for a cure or something. As he's turning the pages of an old book he comes across a number it looked like coordinates. Next to it were bold letters saying "Curandera, Spanish, Any curse, Alma" Sam looked up the coordinates and it looked to be in a town in Texas. "Dean were going to Texas" it was a long shot he knew but he was willing to take the risk.

 

After a ten hour car ride Sam and Dean get off at an old house and walk up to the door. Dean still clinging to his bucket. They knocked on the door and waited. There was no answer "Why are we here Sam no one lives here obviously!"

 

"Your god damn right no one lives there it's a death trap" the boys turn to look at the owner of the voice. "Well by any chance do you know where the last person who lived here might have gone?"

 

"The cemetery about 6 blocks down and 3 blocks to the left." She said Dean threw up in the bucket again. "So you were looking for Alma huh? Well she did have an apprentice. She's down the road last house on the block to the left Alma told me to direct any sick people over there."

 

Sam said his thanks and started to drag Dean over there. When he finally got to the house he knocked and waited patiently for an answer. "Coming!" A voice said from inside. You open the door with a smile "How can I help..." Dean threw up violently into his bucket "so you got cursed huh?"

 

"So your the apprentice?" You nod.

 

"Hunters?" He nods this time

 

"I'm Sam this is my older brother Dean. Do you know how to lift curses!?!" Sam asked in a hurry

 

You let them in and closed the door. You started to lead them to what you call 'the magic room'.

 

"Did you kill the witch that did this or is she still alive?" You asked as you pulled out herbs.

 

"We killed her is that really important and what is that?" Sam asked

 

"If you hadn't killed her I would have been able to send the curse back to her." You pause trying to find the right words to say about this amazing herb. "In Mexico they call it Estafiaté it's white sagebrush. It's just to settle his stomach. Here have him eat this you give him a couple of leaves. It's very bitter so it's best if he eats it in one go." He goes and feeds the sagebrush to Dean.

 

"We will have to make the rest into tea and give it to him once he wakes up after this whole thing is over." You tell him after he's done feeding his brother the sage. "I'll be right back"

 

"Wait where are you going."

 

"To get an egg try to have him stand in the room." You walk out toward the kitchen before he could get a word out.

 

You walk back in with salt, a glass, holy water matches holy oil and an egg. Sam just gives you an uneasy look. "I'm just using the egg to get rid of the curse relax." You say and put the glass in a ring of salt and start to fill it with holy water." You put the matches and holy oil aside. "Okay this might look weird but I promise it works." You lift up the egg and start lightly and slowly rubbing it all over dean. You start to mumble prayers whole you keep running the egg all around his body. Dean starts standing on his own without Sam's help. And you knew you were half way done. You kept going until he started to sway slightly. You make sure Sam is close enough to catch the shorter man. Dean falls backwards asleep.

 

You walk over to the cup crack the egg and let the black ooze fall into the cup. What you see surprises you "You wanna see the curse? she must have been pissed." Sam had laid Dean on the sofa against the wall.

 

"What do you mean see it?"

 

"Well usually when you do this sort of thing there's only black ooze that comes out of that eh but this has hair and one razor blade. She wanted to kill him." You said Sam came over and almost touched the glass you smacked his hand out of the way. "Are you crazy!? Or just have a death wish!?" You whisper yell. " Your brother needs to wake up and help me burn it with holy fire. If you touch it you get the curse!" You sigh "come on let's make his dumb tea" you mumble and leave the room.

 

Sam follows you out of the room and you both wait for Dean to wake up.


End file.
